


Fated to be weird (The Alternate Take)

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Allison actually apologizes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Edward is a good friend, F/F, F/M, Lauren is a great friend, M/M, Nothing after season 2 of Teen Wolf, Scott gets better, Time Skips, cousins Bella and Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: After the events of season 2 Stiles leaves Beacon Hills without so much as a look back; being ignored by his best friend, being used for his research, being belittled and abused by pack and dealing with the unwarranted looming anxiety that perhaps his father would have preferred Scott over him, Stiles decides to move in with his late mothers twin brother Charlie, also a Sheriff, and his surprisingly kind and quiet cousin Bella.





	Fated to be weird (The Alternate Take)

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take of Fated To Be Weird, which is the humorous version while this one is angst ridden. Why? Because I wanted to add a bit of angst and, you know, I always did assume that Allison knew Stiles was down there with Erica and Boyd.  
> Also, Scott could be great but I always got the feeling that he was bit more preoccupied with his romantic conquest rather than his friendship so I’m going to be steadily going into that. By no means is Scott a horrible person however the original narrative in the first 2 seasons did not paint him in a positive light.

“So you’re leaving?” Scott sits at the end of Stiles bed, toying with a loose thread from Stiles quilt. He looks sad, guilty, upset and Stiles finds it hard to care. “I told you that I was sorry, man. I’ll make it up to you.”

”Scott, look, it’s not up to me. I’d stay if I could but my dad...”

Stiles’ dad hadn’t so much as thought of changing his mind, decision made once Stiles ruined Jeep had been towed from the depot. Jackson was better, a wolf so Lydia hadn’t any need to speak to Stiles anymore and Allison had pulled away out of shame for what she’d done. Erica and Boyd had come around to thank Stiles for saving them but hadn’t spoken to him since and Scott...

Scott, his best friend had known what was happening in the basement but did nothing because of his plan. Stiles couldn’t say he forgave Scott but his couldn’t say that he didn’t understand either. It was one of those for the greater good things that had swayed Scott’s decision that night. It was a good plan, Gerard was dead, Allison knew the truth about her mother, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were finally bonding healthily with their Alpha and Scott was now apart of them.

Jackson’s return from the dead had seemed to take him back to square one and he was now happily human and avoiding the supernatural with Lydia no real damage done, in the physical sense, he still had a lot of guilt to work through.

The only one damaged was Stiles. He’d ignored his wounded leg, ignored the blood and pain that night, the crash making it worse. After the rush of adrenaline had faded he’d been in such horrific pain and the hospital visit and the X-rays and...

He was a leg lighter now, from knee down his left leg all gone and not once had Scott come to see him, of course his friend hadn’t realized the severity of it all and once he’d known...

Scott and Allison had gotten back together while Stiles was in the hospital and Allison, full of shame, hadn’t felt comfortable visiting. Stiles understand that but what was not understood was Scott staying away to comfort her.

”You should go see Allison.” Stiles feels angry twisting to look at Scott from his wheelchair as he stuffs his clothes into another box. “I’ll call you later.”

”Dude no you’re my best friend. I wanna be here, besides, the pack wants to come by and I wanted some time before they showed up. Allison wanted to be here but you know how she feels-“

”Don’t take this the wrong way dude, but fuck you, fuck your pack and fuck your fucking girlfriend. I lost a leg after her grandpa tortured me. I saved Erica and Boyd and for what? For them to say thanks and ignore me, for your fucking Pack to pretend I don’t exist? I’m done, penance made losing my leg and all, you know for getting you into this but fuck you man. You’re not my fucking friend.”

 And that’s how Stiles leaves. Not a goodbye to anyone, bitter, full of hate and totally alone.


End file.
